vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Ayasaki
Summary Hayate Ayasaki is the main protagonist of the manga Hayate the Combat Butler. Being abandoned by his parents, being left with a 150+ million Yen debt, and following a crazy series of events and misunderstandings, he ends up working as the butler of Nagi Sanzenin, the 13 year old heiress of the wealthy and influential Sanzenin family. He strives to become stronger so that he may protect her with his life if need be and to make sure the Sanzenin inheritance does not fall into the wrong hands. He can do so thanks to his superhuman body which was the result of his first love Athena Tennōsu unlocking some of his dormant potential when he lived with her briefly at the Royal Garden Palace. Hayate harbours an intense hatred towards his parents after the final straw of them abandoning him and stated to Hinagiku Katsura that he would never forgive them. However, he still loves and respects his elder brother Ikusa Ayasaki, who currently works as a lifeguard at Shonan and owns a luxury hotel. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C Name: Hayate Ayasaki, Hermione Ayasaki (alias when cross-dressing) Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 16 (beginning of series) | 17 (Finale arc) | 19 (epilogue) Classification: Human, Combat Butler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, later in the series he develops the ability to sense spirits and evil auras, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful with swords and various other weapons (spears, staffs, knives & daggers, firearms, even forks), skilled marksman, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, skilled conman and forger (due to his years helping his father with various scams), is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than Tama. Casually sliced up a small boulder with a sword. Daggers and forks thrown by him can penetrate metal armour plating with durability at least comparable to his own. Effortlessly overpowered a man who can cut down small trees with one strike) | Small Building level (Capable of harming characters with durability in the same league as his own with physical strikes. His mortal blow destroyed a few story tall mech that was capable of demolishing similarly sized stone structures merely by moving. One shot a small building sized minotaur capable of shattering multiple large stone columns with a single swing of his axe) | Building level (Far stronger than before thanks to his full potential being unlocked by Masamune. Should be comparable to Yozora Hōsen and Hinagiku Katsura. Capable of harming characters with durability in the same league as his own with physical strikes. Was overwhelmed by Aoi Himegami only due to already being injured and exhausted from fighting someone else equal to himself for a good while) Speed: Superhuman movement and combat speeds (Faster than Tama. Leapt onto a car going at 80 km/hr from a position behind said car) with at least Subsonic+ reactions (Has reacted to cannon fire from Eight. Comparable or slightly weaker characters have been shown as capable of reacting to small arms fire and overwhelming groups of shotgun wielding enemies) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Faster than before. Can keep up with Tokyo’s “zairaisen” line trains, which operate at speeds of 130 to 160 km/hr. During their duel at the Segawa mansion, he and Kotetsu were attacking each other at such speeds that they were a blur) with Supersonic+ reactions (Has reacted to a hail of bullets from submachine guns and pistols while carrying someone. Reacted to a shot from a pistol at arm’s length range. Comparable or slightly weaker characters can overwhelm entire squads of 5.56x45mm NATO assault rifle-wielding enemies) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Comparable to Makina, Yozora Hōsen, Hisui Hatsushiba and Aoi Himegami) with Supersonic+ reactions (Took on a squad of 5.56x45mm NATO assault rifle wielding terrorists in a hotel room. Spent shell casings at the scene show that they did open fire on him but he managed not to get hit at all besides a single round grazing his cheek. Has also reacted to close range machine gun fire from one of Yozora’s robots) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Even when injured and on the brink of unconsciousness due to blood loss, Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate was able to lift and toss around large adult great white sharks, which can weigh 1000 to 2000 kg. Has also tossed away what looks like tonnes of rock that had fallen on his head during the Golden Week arc) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Was hit by a sedan going 80 km/hr but suffered injuries that were not life threatening. Uninjured from being smashed into a stone pavement with enough force to send chunks of stone flying out. Uninjured from crashing through the roof of the Sanzenin mansion at high velocity. Capable of blocking sword strikes by normal humans with his bare hands. Was only moderately injured from hundreds of kilograms or more of debris falling right on his head and was still conscious) | Small Building level (Post mastering his mortal blow, should be capable of taking an attack of such level. Has taken a blow from a demon strong enough to rupture large chunks of earth and rip apart several storey tall trees with a single paw swipe and, although injured, was fully conscious and able to move around) | Building level (Should not be any less durable than Yozora Hōsen and Hinagiku Katsura. Has taken a strike from Yozora’s spirit form. Though knocked down, he wasn’t injured any more than he already was. Was also still conscious after Hisui unleashed an attack which devastated a large portion of her mansion. This is a notable feat considering he was already injured and had just received a good beating) Stamina: Superhuman. Can continue fighting despite injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to even a physically fit normal human. Capable of fighting at his peak despite as little as one hour worth of sleep in the previous few days. Range: Melee range, extended melee range with swords and staffs, dozens of metres with his mortal blow and thrown weapons (such as daggers and forks), hundreds of metres with his machine gun Standard Equipment: Usually none. But will wield swords, his MG 42 / MG 3 machine gun, or whatever other weapon is necessary for the situation at hand. Intelligence: Somewhat high. Though he seems dense and of average intellect, he can be cunning when the situation calls for it and is indeed quite intelligent as proven by the fact that his scores on Hakuo’s notoriously difficult exams were in the 90s during his second year. Is a skilled and dangerous combatant and was capable of picking up on martial arts fairly quickly even as a child as evidenced during his training with Athena at the Royal Garden Palace. Has all the skillsets of a first class butler and is thus, in addition to being a highly competent fighter and bodyguard, also highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations and can be a capable teacher if need be (as evidenced by his tutoring of Izumi Segawa). Weaknesses: It has been stated that “even the goddess of misfortune as fallen in love with him”. Although this may not seem like much of a weakness, misfortune does plague him and has resulted in his downfall on many occasions. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Hayate no Gotoku - Like a Hurricane: Hayate’s mortal blow. Hayate gathers all his chi and leaps at his opponent at high speed in a kamikaze style attack, hitting them with tremendous force and unleashing violent shockwaves. Key: Pre Tiger’s Den arc | Post Tiger’s Den arc | Post Golden Week arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chi Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8